The Grim Weasley
by Loony-1995
Summary: Sequel to The End Is Never The End. Ronald Weasley is now a Grim Reaper and has to tell people they're dead. Who will he have to tell and how will he cope?
1. War Dead

_A sequel to '__**The End Is Never The End'**__. For __**Squeakykid**__, who gave me the idea :D I've just picked a few people who I think it would be interesting for Ron to visit and explain that they were dead. I may do more people on other chapters but, of course, if you want Ron to visit someone, just ask and I'll see what I can do :)  
>Oh and "S.T.D." stands for "Straight To Death", not sexually transmitted disease! <em>

* * *

><p>'Bloody hell! It's busy here today, Matt,' exclaimed Ron as the room filled; he was in a large, dark room. The walls were covered in intricately designed wallpaper and there were no windows; it was filled with dim artificial light. Men and women in black cloaks filled the room and dementors revealed their hoods to show normal people. Some greeted Ron, others smiled at him, but all of them seemed happy.<p>

'Of course it is!' Laughed a squared-jaw man behind him; it was the grim that had told him he was dead. Since then they'd become great friends. 'It's the final battle today, Hogwarts is going to be filled with the dead and they all need people to tell them.'

'Seriously? Can't we just tell them all at once?' Matt laughed again, it was a rich laugh which made anyone listening smile along.

'No, dying can be a hard thing to come to terms with, it's not like dying of old age or cancer, death can be expected and you can prepare for it, but dying in a war, like this one, is hard. Some of these people today will still have their whole lives ahead of them; it's the last thing they'd expect and they wouldn't have time to say goodbye,' explained Matt**.**

'But it's a war, of course they're prepared to die. Aren't they?' Ron really couldn't see the difference. Matt just shook his head.

'No, it's much worse. Ron,' he looked seriously at him, it was one of the first times he had done. 'You've got to be prepared yourself.'

'Why? I'm dead.'

'You're going to see people you love and know die, don't worry,' he gave Ron a small smile. 'You'll be able to tell your own family and friends, they'll allow you that.'

Chairs were laid out in rows and it was like a school assembly. Ron and Matt took seats on the end of a back row.

'Hello,' on a stage was The Grim Reaper, not a grim reaper, but _The _Grim Reaper, the one who ordered everyone else around; he was the Head of them all. His hood was up and he carried a long, sharp scythe. His voice was jolly and positive; you could imagine that under the clock there was a fat, round smiley man who liked talking and laughing. You could imagine that he had died of laughter. 'It's good to see you all and I hope you've been well since we last spoke. But today is serious,' even though he was saying today was important and grave, his voice didn't change; it was still its happy self. 'Many of you will know people who will die today and of course, will be able to tell them yourself. Unlike normal, each of you will be given a list and that will have your "customers" for today, the order of the names is the order of death. Now, please, understand that that order cannot be change or warned – just like normal. I know you will want to tell your family or show them somehow, but just like normal, you cannot! As many will be leaving Earth today, you will go straight from one to the next without pause, however take as long as the person needs to understand that they are dead – time is stopped! It will probably be longer and harder than usual, so be forewarned. It should be nice to see some of your family and friends! Oh and before I forget, I shall, after a hundred years service, be leaving the grim ranks to finally cross over into death! My soul is ready to leave, yes, I know, a thousand years isn't very long but it has been for me! Like usual, after today, you can begin to vote for who you want to be The Grim Reaper, the list of those who have been chosen to compete for Head will be up in the main foyer after the Final Battle! Have fun,' His voice was still jolly, in a blink of an eye, a list appeared on each grim's lap.

The room filled with talk of The Grim Reaper's retirement and the list of people they'd been given.

'Bloody hell... 5? 5! We normally get two or maybe three on a busy day!' Said Ron as he looked to see how many names he had.

'Lucky you! I've got ten to do! It's probably because I don't know anyone who will be there so it'll be easier for me; yours must be people you know. Good luck, I'll see you later.' With an eerie sound of chilling wind, Matt left.

Ron read through his list;

_Fred Weasley, death by falling wall – twin will be fine and rest of family, can be ghost._

_Remus Lupin, death by killing curse – wife will also die, son will be fine, killer caught S.T.D._

_Colin Creevy, death by blade – brother dies but parents fine, killer dies, S.T.D_

_Vincent Crabbe_, _death by enchanted fire – Gregory__& Draco Malfoy__fine, parents die, ST.D._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle "Voldermort", death by expelliarmus charm – soul annoyed = Limbo._

Ron couldn't believe his eyes as he looked down his list; it would get easier as it went on, but Ron didn't know how he would be able to deal with telling Fred that he was dead.

And Fred dead? Ron just didn't know how George would be able to go on; Fred was his _other half_! They were Fred _**and**_ George, George _**and**_ Fred, they weren't just Fred or George, they were The Twins, and they were _always_ together. And now they wouldn't be.

A small part of him smiled though; the rest of his family would be fine and so would the rest of his friends and the Light would win this battle; Voldermort would die. He found it easy to call Voldermort, Voldermort now; Voldermort couldn't harm him now and he was the only thing that Voldermort feared. Ron was Death. Maybe he'd call him Tom, just to be annoying.

* * *

><p>Ron glided down the halls of Hogwarts; not being seen but sending a chill down all of those that he past. He saw old friends fighting, they'd got better than they'd been at DA meetings – he was proud of them. And then he saw it.<p>

Fred's body.

George, Percy and Harry were all there. They saw it.

And there was Fred.

Standing clueless.

Waving in front of George, who had begun to yell and cry.

Then everything froze.

'Hello Fred,' smiled Ron, he threw down his hood and smiled at his brother.

'Ron? But you're dead? You're alive!' Fred wooped and ran to Ron, who just gave a small smile and embraced Fred; it was good to see him again. 'Why did you do it?' Ron shook his head.

'Look around Fred.' Fred's smile faded.

'No, no, no, no! I-I can't. No.'

'Come on, sit down,' Ron guided Fred over to a broken bit of wall which now lent itself to a seat. 'It's hard... I know.'

'You're a... what the hell?' A tear fell down Fred's face and Ron gave a friendly smile.

'I did die – what is it now? 3 or 4 years ago?' Fred nodded.

'Four.'

'But my soul wasn't ready to move on, I couldn't leave Earth. So basically I was either a grim reaper or a ghost, I went with a grim. I go and tell people they're dead, it's easier than it sounds.' Ron was so relieved; Fred seemed to be alright about it all. It was lucky that he had always been the cheery and humorous one.

'Can I do that? You know, be with you?'

'Nah, you're not special enough!' Fred gave a small laugh. 'You can if you want to either just go to heaven or you can be a ghost,' Ron looked down at his clipboard. 'You'll be able to haunt Hogwarts, that's it,' Ron smiled at Fred.

'George will be alright... won't he? Mum, Dad, everyone else? They'll be okay?' Ron consulted his board.

'Yep, they'll all be fine, a _bit_ upset that you're dead but yeah, they all survive this and have nice lives... the second bit is a guess,' smiled Ron again; you had to be cheery to do this job well. Fred nodded.

'Can I think about it?'

'Of course you can,' Ron gestured around them, 'time's stopped, we've got as long as you want or need.'

'Is there others that you've got to do?' Said Fred after a few minutes of silence, Ron nodded.

'No one important though.'

Around ten minutes passed; Fred had got up and walked around for most of it, before he sat back down next to Ron.

'I've made up my mind... I think.'

'You do realise that this decision will affect you for the rest of eternity?' Smiled Ron.

'Yeah... they'll all be alright?' Ron nodded; he thought he knew what Fred would say now – when they knew that the ones they cared for would be okay, there was only one route for them. Fred took a breath. 'I'll have one ticket to Heaven, please.'

* * *

><p>'Hi,' called Ron.<p>

Remus Lupin turned around.

'I'm dead?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.'

'Oh indeed... don't worry, Tonks will be joining you in Heaven.'

'What about Teddy?' This was the first time Ron had sensed worry in Lupin's voice; he had accepted it well. All of his childhood friends were dead and Ron sensed that Lupin would be happy to join them.

Ron looked down at his board.

'Fine, he'll grow up strong and happy, missing his parents of course,' Ron smiled, not knowing if the last few bits were correct, but it helped people to move over if they were told everything would be well and fine.

'You promise Ron?'

'Yes, Teddy will be fine.'

Minutes of silence past.

'Do I just go?'

'Yeah, no forms or anything like that,' Lupin gave a small smile. 'Trust me, I was asked once if anything had to be signed!'

'Harry?'

'He's not on my list and we get given family and friends. So he'll be fine and I have an inkling that the Light might just win... just a theory, of course.' Lupin smiled; he was content as a dead person could be. Yes, he'd miss his son and would have wanted to spend the rest of his life alive, but you can't have everything.

'What do I do?' Ron pointed in front of Lupin. A white door had appeared. It was wooden and had a shiny brass handle. 'That's all?' Ron nodded.

'Tonks?'

'She'll either be there or will be joining you shortly, remember, there's no such thing as time in death, before you know it, your son and his family will be with you.'

'Thank you Ron,' with a small smile, Remus Lupin opened the door and walked through into the light.

* * *

><p>'Oh!' Colin Creevy didn't take it as well as the other two before him; he was one of the worst Ron had ever had.<p>

He was all snot and tears. He clung to Ron like a leech clings to live skin. Ron hoped that the white door would arrive soon but he knew it would only come when the person had accepted that they were dead and Ron wondered if Colin ever would.

'I can't die!'

'You already have,' muttered Ron to himself as Colin continued to wail on and on and on and on.

In real time, it took Colin two hours to stop crying, but that was only half the battle.

'Will Amy be okay?' Ron just smiled and nodded, not knowing the real answer, but it couldn't hurt the boy to be reassured and maybe he'd leave sooner if he was. 'What about David?' The list of people that Colin asked about was extensive and rather boring. Ron didn't know that one person could know so many people and actually care that they would survive. 'What about Harry? Potter that is, will he survive?'

'No.' Answered Ron, his voice full of annoyance and sarcasm, but it seemed that Colin hadn't heard of either.

'Oh no! He can't!' And the futile ramblings started again.

'At least you can sing along to a broken record,' muttered Ron under Colin's yelling.

'Oh!' Colin looked down at his standing body. 'I've got a knife through me!'

'Well done, Captain Obvious,' this job really did make you sarcastic and rather mean at times.

After another hour of the I-have-a-knife-in-me lecture, the white door appeared. Ron wondered if it had got sick of waiting and hearing Colin's voice. Why couldn't the boy have been stabbed in the voice box?

'Oh! Do I go through the door?' And the talking began about the door; Ron just pushed him through it.

* * *

><p>Ron looked down at his list; he knew who the boy was but could never tell the difference between him and Goyle. At least now, one would be dead and the other alive.<p>

As Ron walked towards Crabbe's place of death he saw two people he had been waiting his whole death to see; Harry and Hermione. He had heard of their adventures but he had never seen them yet. He smiled as he glided past.

'Well, he looks better,' remarked Ron as he saw Crabbe; the fire couldn't harm them anymore because they were dead. Crabbe's face was burnt almost out of recognition, the skin had melted away in places and only the bone was visible.  
>'<em>Thank Merlin, he's not becoming a Ghost, the first years would probably die of fright.'<em> Thought Ron.

'No,' Crabbe's hands jumped up and covered his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the hooded figure from the corner of his right eye. He was a pure-blood and had always been taught that seeing a grim meant a fate worse than death.

'The I-can't-see-you-so-you-can't-see-me thing really doesn't work by the way,' smiled Ron, he threw down his hood; he'd found out that greeting the newly dead in person instead of grim received a better and calmer reaction. Crabbe still hid his eyes.

'Err... Vincent?' Ron had no clue as to what he should call the boy. Ron walked nearer to him and touched him on the shoulder. Vincent jumped away like Ron was a monster. 'Bloody hell,' muttered Ron under his breath; how stupid could one person be?

It seemed that the answer was "very".

'You're dead,' said Ron harshly.

'No... I am?'

'No, I'm joking.'

'But you died? What are you doing alive?'

'No I didn't, I just pretended too. And see these flames around us, they're not real!' Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm. Vincent had believed Ron until the fire was mentioned.

'I'm dead,' his eyes flashed with his last moments.

'Aren't you a genius?' Muttered Ron under his breath.

'Why?' Ron shrugged.

'It's just your turn, by the way, the other one, Gregory and Ma-Draco will live, but your parents die too.' Ron wanted this to be the shortest death telling sessions he had ever had; he didn't like the boy. 'Go through door.' Ron pointed to the white door amongst the flames. 'Yes, that's it, go, go, go.' Vincent looked confused but was used to following orders from others. 'Bye, yeah that's it, leave.'

* * *

><p>'Why hello Tom.'<p>

Voldermort span around, his cloak fanning around him in a dramatic fashion, he pointed his wand at Ron. Ron just laughed.

'Go on, try it.' Voldermort did and Ron stood happily as the killing curse shot straight through him. He looked shocked but turned back around and aimed a curse at frozen Harry, which just went straight through him too. 'It won't work.'

'You're dead.' Smiled Ron simply; this was Voldermort's greatest fear.

'You lie, boy.'

'Boy? I prefer the term grim reaper.' Ron gave an offended look beneath his hood.

'No, I'm not dead. I can't die!' Ron looked down at his clipboard.

'Oh yeah... the 7 Horcruxes, yeah they've all been destroyed, you killing Harry before destroyed the last one,' Ron smiled even more as Voldermort's smug face crumbled. 'Oh and you're screwed.'

'What?' Voldermort growled.

'You have seriously pissed off your soul.'

'What?'

'It hates you!' He looked down at his board again and tutted, shaking his hood.

'What? What! I order you to tell me!' Ron laughed again.

'You can't "order" me, I'm death,' Ron smiled at Voldermort's common ideas that there was just one grim reaper. Voldermort just looked, his face blank, his eyes blank.

'So Tom,'

'Do not call me that! I am not him!'

'Yes you are, it says here,' Ron pointed at his board. '"Tom Marvolo Riddle" and that's you. So Tom it is.' Voldermort looked annoyed but said nothing; you didn't argue with Death.

'I wish to a Ghost,' Ron laughed.

'Oh, that's classic. "I wish to be a Ghost", oh you crack me up,' Ron's impression of Voldermort was more like a high, shrill voice that you'd do to represent any female. 'You can't bloody choose... Tom. You, my friend,'

'I am not your friend.'

'You, my friend,' repeated Ron, hiding a very smug smile on his face. 'Are going to Limbo, no, not the party game, the place.'

'What?'

'Is that the only word you know?' Asked Ron. 'It's a place between death and life, your soul is tormented but doesn't want to stay on Earth but can't move on. As I said before, you're screwed.'

'I'm not-.'

'Oh yes you are! You can't stop it, see that,' Ron pointed to a cold, dark, black hole like thing just behind Voldermort. 'You're going to go through it,' Voldermort said nothing but it was obvious – from reading his mind – that he wasn't planning on doing any such thing. 'Unlike when people become a ghost or move on, you have a certain amount of time before you're taken to your place and your time is nearly up. Have fun in Limbo, send me a postcard,' Ron smiled as the hole reached out and pulled Voldermort into its depths.

Ron gave a large smile as the world around him began to move again, with a last look at those he cared for, he faded away.


	2. Draco Malfoy

_So far I've been asked to write chapters for Draco, Hermione, Harry and Luna.  
>I've decided to write Draco first!<em>

_This chapter is for __**BlakeLovesPeace103**__, this is your request and I hope you like it. :D_

* * *

><p>'Bloody hell!'<p>

'What?'

'Guess who I got today?'

'Oh Merlin Ron, is it your Mum?'

'Worse!'

'Who?'

'Draco bloody Malfoy.'

'Oh, that's not that bad.'

'Draco Malfoy, I repeat _Draco Malfoy_.'

'I'm sure he'll be nice, he's dead.'

'He's a Malfoy; he can't do "nice", he just does "Death Eater".'

* * *

><p>'Stop being so paranoid Draco, there's no one here. Just you, just you and old Twinkle,' Draco whispered to himself; he thought he'd heard someone moving around downstairs and had gone to investigate. It was probably just his old, near-blind cat Twinkle; he'd probably just walked into something and made a noise.<p>

It was nothing.

No one was after him.

Not anymore.

He was fine now.

Suddenly Draco felt a very cold breeze and turned around, but there was no one there. Draco tutted and began to walk towards his warm bed upstairs but there was now a black figure standing in his path.

'Shit,' he whispered; someone had come to kill him. He got out his wand and aimed it.

'Name?' The figure laughed and raised his arms to his head, throwing down what seemed like a hood. 'I said name,' Draco held his position, he'd been in tougher and tighter places before and one man in a cloak wasn't going to stop him.

The figure still laughed and stepped a pace forward.

'Move any further and I'll shoot,' it wasn't a hollow threat; Draco fired but the red curse had no effect. The figure just laughed again.

The figure stepped into the slim patch of dim moonlight in the kitchen.

The man's face – or maybe it was a boy's face – had a smirk on and looked familiar.

'Weasley?'

'Hello there Malfoy.'

'You're dead?'

'Yeah and so are you,' Ron smiled widely, enjoying the knowledge he had over Draco.

'No, I'm not, you idiot,' Draco knew he should be scared and hiding but he'd been taught to never show his true feelings; he had to act tough and terrifying.

'Check your back,' Ron smiled widely, Draco reluctantly behind his back.

His hand froze when he felt a sharp, long shape; a dagger. He swallowed hard.

He was dead.

'You can't pull it out,' Ron had now stared to open up cupboards, looking for food; you don't change when you're dead. He tutted when he found nothing to his liking and sat down on a posh looking kitchen chair. 'Right... Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,' a clipboard appeared and Ron began casually flicking through.

Draco shook and began breathing quicker and quicker; he shouldn't be dead. He didn't deserve this.

'Why? Why?'

'Bloody hell! Why?' Ron shook his head. 'Really? Really?'

'Why? Why?' Draco repeated the same "why?" over and over and over again, he began pacing, it just wasn't right. He'd wake up and it would all be a dream.

'It's not a dream, you're dead. Deal with it,' Ron looked his straight in the eyes and didn't feel any guilt as he saw tears in Draco's grey eyes. 'You've got one choice and that's to become a grim. You tell people they're dead, that's it really. Right, let's go,' Ron stood up and turned, waiting to see a door appear, so that they could go Home. And so that Ron could get some food.

But there was no door.

'Bloody hell!' Even if Draco was becoming a grim, he had to accept that he was dead and get some sort of closure. They couldn't leave any other way. 'What's wrong?' He turned; his tone not happy or patient.

'I shouldn't be dead.'

'Well, obviously you should.'

'Who killed me?' Ron flicked again.

'A Mr. Lawler, why I don't know so don't ask. I don't know what will happen to any loved ones, I haven't got any information for you. The faster you deal with it, the faster I can eat.' Yet Ron was curious, everyone had people they wanted to know about but here there were no names or information to give and there was no information on why he'd be murdered or what would happen to his killer. Normally, the dead would want to know what would happen – would their killer be caught? Would they have any vengeance?

'Oh wait, a name is appearing,' Ron thanked Merlin; this would be the information Malfoy wanted and they could leave... and eat. 'Twinkle?'

'What about him?' Draco's head shot up and his tone was urgent.

'Err, he'll be fine, he will live for a few more years, Tabby Warham will take good care of him. Who the fuck is Twinkle?'

'My cat,' smiled Draco, happy that Tabby would have him; she _would_ love him and look after him properly. He could be happy now; Twinkle was the only one who showed him any love.

'Really? Just the cat? No family or friends!' Draco looked up, tears reappearing in his eyes.

_Great, here goes a life story, best get comfy. _Ron had found that no matter who the murdered person was or their thoughts on their grim, they'd tell their life story and why they were murdered, why they loved their wife, what their kids favourite song was and how many sugars their Great-Aunt Fanny liked in her tea. It was the same thing every time and Draco Malfoy wasn't going to break the trend.

'I could never be a death eater, I just couldn't kill. I've been training to be a Healer, I want to help people, people who my supposed _family _have hurt and harmed. They could never deal with the fact I didn't want to be like them, they couldn't deal with the fact that I actually have no problem with Muggles. They're not that different from us, except they don't have magic. My family have had nothing to do with me since the ending of the War, my Mum did for a bit but then she just stopped owling me. I've got no one who cares for me. My _friends_ have all left me. Crabbe and Goyle are dead now. There's no one. I adopted Twinkle for a shelter and he's been my best friend ever since. I don't think it sad that my best friend is a cat; he's a great cat!'

_Great, he's bloody crazy. I feel for anyone who gets him to tell them they're dead. _

'They've been after me for a bit now. My family found out that I gave some important information to the Order and have been after me ever since. I was nearly killed last year, the curse just missed me. I've been paranoid ever since. And I guess I had reason to be. Lawler is a known killer, he's been hired before by my family a lot. Dirty piece of work. Bastard. But hey, it's just his job,' Ron was shocked; Draco Malfoy had given information to the Order.

Maybe he wasn't as evil or bad as he seemed. He seemed nice, but mind you, _seemed_.

'What's that behind you?' Draco's tone seemed more confident now and reassured; talking had helped him.

'Oh thank Merlin,' muttered Ron to himself. 'That, Draco Malfoy,' he just couldn't bring himself to call Draco Malfoy, Draco – Malfoy would do. 'Is our path to work and home. Your home for the rest of eternity,' smiled Ron; finally he could get some food.

And as Ron walked through, he realised that for Draco's next few customers (the people he'd have to tell that they were indeed dead) Ron would have to be his guider, his helper, his mentor.

'Bloody hell,' he whispered as he stepped through the doorway.


	3. Luna

_This one is for _SkyZorander._ Just a little, simple one because this person doesn't really have a care in the world. Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>'Right, who have you got today? Do you know them? Can they do straight to heaven – S.T.D? Or are they going to be a ghost or any other being that cannot leave Earth?' Ron said monotonously; this was Draco's tenth list and Ron wondered why he still had to ask these stupid questions. Yes the first time they might be needed and maybe the second but the third, fourth, fifth and every other time after it. Draco answered the questions but had the same tone as Ron; he didn't want to be here with Ron any longer.<p>

'Right, fuck off,' said Ron when he'd finished the last question, not even waiting for the answer. He could finally see his own list; his Mum would be 90 today and she had been suffering with bad illness for a long time and she was weaker than ever. Maybe she would be on that list today.

'Bloody hell!' Ron looked down at his sheet of parchment; he only had a few jobs today but one name stuck out at him

3)_ Luna Scamander (nee Lovegood), death by tea cosy – Rolf, Lysander, Lorcan will be fine and Lysander's marriage will go well. Neville Longbottom will be fine and live to a good age. Ghost, haunts Forbidden forest, the place she always loved._

* * *

><p>Ron was standing in a cosy little house, which reminded him strangely for his childhood home, the Burrow. Pots, pans and every other kitchen utensil were piled high in the kitchen where he stood, the shelves were wonky and cupboard doors hung open lopsided.<p>

'Oh, hello, I'm glad to meet you again. I saw you leave that day,' Luna stood there, 58 years of age. She looked exactly the same, if a little older; there were only a few wrinkles on her skin. Her dirty blonde hair had thin grey streaks running through it. But otherwise she was the same _old_ Luna.

'Hi Luna.'

'I didn't think they changed.'

'Huh?'

'You look like you did when you died. I like this dress, that's why I wore it today.'

'Huh?'

'I knew I would die today. A wigit told me so.' Ron just nodded and gave a so-so 'hmm'; she hadn't changed. 'So I chose the right dress.'

The dress itself was long, wavy and bright yellow with lime green flowers on.  
><em>"Thank Merlin Ghost don't come back in colour!"<em>

'Where do I go now?'

'You have to-.'

'Will Neville be okay?'

'Err, yeah, he'll be fine and will live to a good age,' smiled Ron. 'Do you want to know about err... Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan?'

'No, that's fine. Will they have yellow flowers or pink flowers? I want it to be yellow. Yellow is a Sun colour.'

'At what the wedding?' Ron looked down at his notes again.

'No, my funeral. I want Yellow.'

'I'm sure when you're a ghost you can ask them.'

'Yes, yellow. Yellow.'

'Back to where we were, now-.'

'Was it a Wrangle-spurt that killed me? I thought I heard one earlier.' Luna commented, interrupting him once again.

'Err, no it was a tea cosy,' smirked Ron trying to hold back a laugh; who got killed by a tea cosy?

'Yes, I remember now. It just jumped onto my face but I knew everything would be fine. Yes, there must have been a Wrangle-spurt in the tea cosy. Would you like a cup of tea?'

'Okay, but we, well you, can't drink now, your body is getting ready to change.'

'Will it be tingly? I've always thought of it as a tingly sensation.'

'That's what I've heard, I don't really know.'

'Will I be able to keep it?' Ron was once again lost.

'The Tea cosy? It would make a very lovely hat, it would go with my bottle top earrings,' she still had those earrings then.

'You died with it, so yes, you'll be allowed it,' Ron gave a small smile in the knowledge that there would now be a ghost with a tea cosy on its head.

'When can I have it?'

'When you've changed,' Luna nodded. 'You're ready then?'

'I've been ready since this morning. I knew this would happen today.'

'Yes, you've said,' Ron smiled at her again; there had always been something about this free-spirit that he liked. She was so free and innocent. Ron raised his hood, pointed a now bony hand at Luna and muttered '_fantasma esse_.'

Luna smiled as she rose up, mist wrapped around her body, hiding her away. The twister mist uttered a gasp and suddenly the mysterious mist seemed to be sucked into the middle. Hovering above the ground, there was a ghostly Luna, she was happy and twirled, her now see-through dress swung around her ethereal legs.

'Tinkles,' smiled Luna, she reached for her now ghostly head. 'Yes, the tea cosy feels very good there,' she adjusted it a little. 'Does it look good? Does it go with my earrings?' Ron just smiled at nodded; she would certainly be a memorable, quirky ghost. But doubted she would care if he said otherwise.

'Do you want me to take you to the Forbidden Forest?' Luna shook her head.

'I shall be fine. Thank you Ronald, thank you for everything,' with a small wave she faded away, still smiling happily.

Ron waved her away and smiled, happy in the knowledge that Luna was happy and was wearing her beloved tea cosy.


	4. Two Siblings

_Two for the price of one this chapter! They've been asked for by __**WiccanWeasley101**__, so I hope you, especially, enjoy this chapter. I think they're an interesting pair and I liked writing this one! Enjoy! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ron stood in his old home. The Burrow. Everything was the same; the cupboards still hung open and at a strange angles; doors creaked and had random holes in caused by the Weasley temper; a constant cold draft blew through the house; and the furniture was well-worn and was stained with everything imaginable. He, at first, wondered why the new owners hadn't done anything to this old house or why they hadn't done the place up but then he realised that no one could. It was possible but it just wouldn't be <em>The <em>Burrow without these imperfections. This place needed to have a worn out look, it needed to have a lived look. If anyone even attempted to clean it up, it just wouldn't be the same. It would be wrong.

Ron had always loved it the way it was; he had always wanted to live here when he was younger. He had wanted this to be his family home. But he had never had the chance. He was glad, however, that the current owners hadn't changed the place. He approved.

'Oh, hello,' Ron said to a small child, who had just clung onto his cloak. The toddler gave him a smile and a giggle; the child was not afraid like many teenagers or adults would be; he knew this hooded person meant him no harm. 'Hmm, you wouldn't be a daugh- oh, sorry, _son_. Grandchild?' The toddler smiled. 'Yes, toddler, you've got the smile.'

Ron took down his hood and carried the child into the Burrow's living room.

An elderly woman hummed as she tried to give the room some sort of order. She had long grey hair, a small stature, pearly white skin and deep brown, motherly eyes. A small if old, Pygmy Puff gently hummed around her but it did not annoy her, she liked his presence.

'Still got one then?' Said Ron with a smile.

'George, what are you doing here? Why have you got that cloak on?' Laughed the woman.

'Gin?,' Ron didn't know who this George was but he knew that it wasn't him. Realisation dawned on the woman, Ginny's smile faded; she began to shake her head.

'You're dead!' Ron just threw up his hood. 'A grimm?' She sat down gently.

'It's my time then?' Ron placed his hood back down.

'Yeah, but before I explain all, who's George? He's not one of yours.'

'Been spying on me?' She smiled; glad to see her brother again. 'He's James's oldest, he really looks like you – well what you did look like. It's weird seeing you like that.'

'It's weird never growing up,' he smiled. He knew what she meant; this was his young sister and here she stood older than him.

'He's called Ron by the way, he's Albus's youngest. Oh!' Ginny gasped. 'He's not going to die?'

'What the toddler? No, no, it's just little children don't seem to fear Grimms and we see no need to stop time for them; unlike the rest of the world, they're in no hurry. They don't really do much. They called him Ron, why?'

'After you! They loved hearing stories about you, I think you're their favourite Uncle, even if you are dead,' she smiled; part of her had never come to terms with her brother's death but now she felt fine about it, willingly to joke about it. 'What happened to me? I'm guessing I'm dead now.'

'Yeah, you are. You just went in your sleep; it was the cancer that took you.'

'Oh, I remember now! I felt a little ill and tired and like I needed a rest. I thought I woke up feeling a bit too lively! Will Harry be fine? The children?'

'Yes, yes,' Ron looked down at his board; there were no precise details, just a rough outline. 'Yeah, everyone will be fine. I think Harry will probably be a little bit after you, so not long to wait.'

'Can I give anyone any messages?'

'No, but you can say something to little Ron here,' Ron had been walking around clumsily and regularly falling over but had now taking to just shuffling around on his bum; it took much less work and didn't involve falling over every few seconds. She gave a dignified nod and picked up the little boy, who was just about to tuck into a nice lunch of a red, wooden playing block.

'Now listen here Ron,' the boy's blue eyes fixed onto hers, he dropped his lunch with a thud, nearly hitting the Pygmy Puff. 'You probably won't remember any of this but maybe one day you will. I love you and if I'm honest, you're my favourite grandchild, but don't tell anyone or it will start a fight and Grandpa Harry is rubbish at breaking up child fights. Be a good boy and get sorted into Gryffindor, keep any eye on your siblings and cousins, okay? I don't really know what else to say and I think if I said anything wise or philosophical you'd just giggle,' and to show her point perfectly, Ron gave a loud giggle. She kissed the boy on his head and placed him down gently. 'Will somebody come down soon? I don't want to leave him alone for too long.'

'It says here that a Josephina,'

'Albus's wife,' Ginny answered Ron's unasked question.

'Will be down in under a minute and don't worry, she'll be fine about finding you, well, as fine as one could be.' She nodded and said a fond farewell to her Pygmy Puff and her beloved Burrow. She looked Ron sternly in the eyes.

'I'm ready,' and as she spoke a bright door appeared. Ron linked arms with his old sister.

'Goodbye Burrow.'

* * *

><p>Ron was almost strangled by the smell of cleaning products and the bright white blinded him.<p>

He soon recovered and made his way to the only bed in the large white room.

'Hello Ronniekins,' the figure in the bed instantly recognised the guest and knew why he was here; he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought.

'Hey George,' smiled Ron and walked towards the bed. George was _very _old, weak, fragile and croaky, but yet there was a small sparkle in his eyes.

'Do I get special treatment because I'm holey?'

'Bloody hell! Still using that joke? Yes, I saw you use it the first time and every other bloody time after that!' Smiled Ron at George.

'You still saying 'bloody hell!'?' George gave a laugh but it wasn't the laugh Ron remembered from all those years ago. Fred's death had taken its toll on George and he had never come to terms with his Twin's death and how could he? They had been a team, always had been and everyone thought they always would be. Somehow George had carried on, it had been rocky at first, but he had pulled through and had made the joke business a huge success. Everyone knew his name and of his wealth. Ron wished he could have been there when Fred had died, he would have helped George thought it – he knew he would have. But all he could do was helplessly watch. Watch as everyone tried to help but they could never really help. But at least, now, he could be back with his Twin. Fred and George could be Fred _and _George again.

'Bit of a dump this place, isn't it?' Commented Ron sarcastically as he looked around the room. All of the latest wizarding health inventions were in here. Money was nothing to be worried about. George could afford everything in here and a million times over. He was probably the richest man in Britain and one of the richest men in the world. Every country in the world seemed to have at least one of his shops and major cities had more than a handful. You couldn't walk down one high street in the UK without seeing one of his shops.  
>George had broken the Weasley trend. George was rich.<p>

'Yeah, right dragon's dung.'

'You'll be with him soon, don't worry,' smiled Ron as he had a little peep into George's mind. And as he thought, Fred was the one thing George was thinking about.

'Good. I've missed him like hell Ron and I've missed you nearly as much. You were always close to us,' Ron noticed how George still referred to him and his dead Twin as "us"; to him, Fred had never truly died, George just wouldn't allow that to happen. 'You may not have thought so but you were. We never really liked Percy, he was a pompous idiot, and the age gap between Charlie, Bill and us was just too big. We always liked you the best Ron and now I think we're sorry we never told you that. It really hurt us when we found out. The house was never the same without you, there was always food in the cupboards,' he smirked. 'I'm glad to be leaving here actually, I am leaving?' Ron nodded but said nothing. George had never really had anyone to talk too and now he felt he could, he didn't need to make Ron laugh or joke with him; he could just talk and knew that Ron would understand what he meant even if he didn't explain everything. Ron got him and he got Ron.

'I don't think I ever really wanted to go on, I don't think I've ever been the same since Fred's death,' Ron silently agreed. 'But I felt that I should go on for everyone's sakes and for Fred's, I think he would have wanted me to go on. I've never really felt whole without Fred, I've been very holey, I must be a saint.'

'You really need to get some more ear jokes,' smiled Ron with a small laugh.

'Please, take me to Fred.' George looked deeply at Ron and Ron saw all the pain, hurt and grief that George had felt over the years. He held George's hand and in a white flash they were gone.


	5. The Golden Trio

_I think it's the biggest one of them all; Harry and Hermione! This is for_ _**squeakykid**_ _who asked for such a great request! :)  
>If I don't get any more requests, this will be my last chapter! Thank you for everything; for all the review, alerts and favourites!<em>

* * *

><p>Harry rocked back and forth on his old, creaking rocking chair.<p>

She'd been gone for a week now.

One horrid week.

Eating didn't feel right, food did nothing for him; it tasted vile and sickly.

She was his life, his soul and now she was dead.

Gone forever.

'Bloody hell, it's cold in here, even for me!'

'Ron?' Harry called out in a cracked, dry voice.

'That's my name, don't wear it out!' Ron gave his friend a huge smirk.

'You're alive!'

'Hmm, I wouldn't say that now.'

'You're dead?'

'Hmm, I wouldn't say that either!'

'Please explain,' asked Harry as Ron sat down opposite him. He still looked the same as he had done all those years ago; that fiery, wild red-hair, those sparkling, dancing blue eyes and that tall, lanky body; all the same.

Harry on the other hand looked different. His hair still stood at awkward angles but it was fully grey and only a few, measly wisps remained, his face was engraved with wrinkles and his eyes looked dull and dead. However, just a week before they had smiled and laughed at everything but now they bore into everything with death and sadness.

Ron, with a smile, explained everything he had seen and done over the last years, while he was "dead". Harry laughed along and smiled sadly at the passing of those he knew. But tears fell from his face when Ginny was mentioned. He missed her so much, more than anyone could ever imagine.

They were soul mates and now half of his soul was missing. He just wanted to be with her again. Then everything would be fine.

'So I'm dead?' He said with a smile, Ron just nodded back, knowing that is what Harry wanted.

'Ooh, how?'

'A broken heart,' Harry gave a small laugh, followed by a small cough.

'Merlin, I'm glad I didn't get old,' Ron said with a smile; that's something he didn't miss doing.

'You can't die of that!'

'Yes, you can,' Ron gave a cough. 'To die of a broken heart is when a human, or any other living creature, loses its soul mate or love for life, the pain becomes too much to bear for that soul and they die,' his voice sounded older and out of a dictionary; Harry laughed. 'I haven't seen many though, the love has to be true...and stuff like that.'

'Have you never found love?' Asked Harry as he continued to rock on his faithful chair. Ron gave the man a sad smile and a little laugh; that was something he did miss.

'There is no time for love in death.'

'Ahh, Hermione! I always knew it!'

'Shh, don't tell her now!'

'I can't, I'm dead!' Ron smiled. 'Can we go now? I want to be with her.'

Ron just nodded; no more needed to be said. He was glad that Ginny had married Harry, they deserved each other; Harry was a good enough man for his sister. Just about.

With a white flash, they were gone.

And finally, two souls could be reunited. Death would part them no longer.

* * *

><p>An old woman stood in a small, cramped kitchen, with cats wondering around her feet, waiting for their food.<p>

'Look, you'll get it in a minute, just be patience.'

'Merlin, I never did like cats, horrid things. Always looking down on you.'

'Who's there?' The woman turned around, wielding a tin opener as her weapon.

'A tin opener...seriously? What about a wand?' Ron walked out of the shadows, dodging meowing cats as he walked, making sure his hood was down when the light hit his face.

'Oh, Ron!' She, having gotten used to nimbly avoiding treading on cats, made her way quickly to Ron and gave him a hug, one with more strength than you'd imagine for someone for her age. 'Merlin, look at you!' She said with a smile as she stepped back and looked at him. He still looked the same as he had done.

'It's good to see you too,' he had loved her before he was dead and part of him still did. Part of him found it weird to be in loved with this old woman but he still remembered the one he had loved those years ago and technically he was as old as her and if not, he was dead, so technically it wasn't wrong.

There were no wrinkles on her face and she could have easily passed for ten years younger, probably even more. Her hair was still wild and bushy but it was back in a tidy ponytail. She still had her organised, bossy, smart and calm manner about her. She hadn't changed a bit.

'Where's your wand?'

'Oh, I think one of the cats has it,'

'Bloody hell, is Crookshanks about?'

'Oh, yes, he's still around some around here, I could call him?'

'Oh, no you don't! Bloody thing,' he added the last bit under his breath, she'd kill him if she heard him saying something bad about Crookshanks, and Ron didn't feel like dying for a second time.

'Why are you here?' She asked as she carried on feeding her cats.

'Err, well,'

'What is it Ron?'

'Well, you see...'

'Ron!'

'You're dead.' The cat bowl, she had been holding, crashed to the floor and smashed.

'Oh,' she said simply and found her way to an ancient, wooden chair.

'I'm sorry 'Mione!'

'It's fine Ron, that's why you're here?' He nodded and lowered his head.

'I should have guessed,' she leant down and gave a tabby a scratch behind the ear, he purred in happiness. 'No one has called me that in years.'

'What dead?' He said with a smile, Hermione soon joined in the smiling.

'No, silly, 'Mione.'

'Well, that's because it's my nickname for you! How have you been?'

'I'm sure you know!'

'Well, maybe I do,' he said with a smile, he pushed a cat off and sat on a kitchen work top.

'Get off!' Ron looked sheepishly down and slid off, the cat taking its place back.

'Why didn't you get married? Both Victor Krum and Cormac McLaggen asked you,' he blushed and continued his inspection of the floor and its various cats.

'I didn't want to,' she said, her voice quicker than usual.

'Why?'

'I have liked someone else...since Hogwarts.'

'Oh,' said Ron; it must have been Harry; he'd gone on to marry Ginny, not Hermione. Hermione gave a laugh when she saw Ron's face.

'What?' He asked.

'Oh, you're so silly!'

'Why?'

'Oh, Ron!'

'Bloody hell, what?'

'It was you! You, Ronald, you, all those years ago it was you and it still is! That's why I've never married because I loved you, I just couldn't marry anyone else!' She said, tears sparkling in her brown eyes and a smile played on her lips.

'Oh.'

'I can be with you now,' she said with a smile. Ron just looked at her; he looked straight into those eyes that had bewitched him all those years ago. He shook his head. 'Yes, we can! You're dead and so I am.'

'No 'Mione, no I'm not! I'm a grim, I'm not technically dead and I'm not technically alive. You're dead now, you're nowhere in-between! We will be in two different worlds, you in the one of the dead and me in the one of the grim.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, no, it's not your fault. I should have known,' there was a silent pause. 'What about my cats?'

'Oh,' Ron pulled out his list. 'They'll be fine, mostly taken in by Weasleys.'

'Good, good, they'll look after them.'

She took time to wonder around her cosy cottage and say goodbye to each and every one of her cats; she loved them and they loved her back, in the last few years they'd been her only family. She said her longest, and hardest, goodbye to Crookshanks, who had been with her all these years and had always been faithful and caring.

'Let's go Ron.'

Ron took her hand gently and smiled as she still bossed him around.

Soon all that was left was an empty cottage and meowing of lonely cats.


End file.
